Une pensée pour le passé
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: Angelina repense à Fred après avoir appris la mort de celui-ci. Elle replonge dans ses souvenirs. OS simple


Voila un petit OS gentillet où Angelina repense à Fred, après la mort de celui-ci.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

***

Angelina pleurait.

Elle pleurait la perte d'un ami, d'un amant, d'un amour.

Elle pleurait la perte de son innocence, de son enfance.

Fred Weasley avait été un personnage indissociable de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il avait d'abord été un camarade de classe, puis un compagnon de vol, avant de devenir un ami, puis un amant, un amour.

Sa relation avec Fred avait été à l'image de leur amitié, et de leurs années de scolarité. Pleine de fou rire, d'engueulade.

Et leur relation s'était arrêté dans le rire, chacun reconnaissant que finalement, ils étaient plus amis qu'amants.

Angelina s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle connaissait Fred, il n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Il était de loin le premier à rire, même en ces temps. Il disait que le rire guérissait tout les maux.

La façon dont il l'avait invité au bal résonna dans sa tête.

_« Eh Angelina ? Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »_

_Angelina avait réfléchit 5 secondes, avant de lui répondre._

_« D'accord ! »_

Voilà, c'était Fred. Impulsif, prêt à tout et tant pis pour les conséquences. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'Angelina puisse répondre non, ou du moins, se prendre un râteau devant toute la salle commune ne l'avait pas tracassé.

Un autre de ses souvenirs lui revint en mémoire.

Ils étaient en entrainement de quiditch, sous les ordres de Dubois, en 4ème année.

_Angelina venait de marquer un but. Elle faisait quelques loopings pour fêter ça quand Fred s'était approché d'elle._

_« Pas mal. C'était joliment effectué, tout en beauté. Mais si tu voulais exprimer tes talents de danseuse, fallait t'inscrire au club de valse, pas au quidditch ! »_

_Angelina lui avait puérilement tiré la langue, avant de repartir._

Voilà, c'était Fred. Gamin, une répartie à toute épreuve, et un sens de l'humour extra. Il n'imaginait pas que les gens puissent prendre mal ce qu'il disait. D'ailleurs personne ne prenait mal ce qu'il disait, sauf ceux qu'il désirait vraiment embêter.

Un nouveau souvenir surgit.

Entrainement de quiditch.

_Fred et elle était dans une équipe différente, pour le bien de l'entrainement. Fred venait de lui lancer un cognard, mais très doux, qui ne l'avait pas touché. Dubois s'était énervé._

_« Weasley, t'es amoureux ou quoi ? Balance moi ce cognard merde ! »_

_« Amoureux ? Je suis un amoureux transi d'Angelina, mais elle ne me voit pas ! Je fais ce que je peux pour attirer son attention ! »_

_Angelina et Fred avait éclaté de rire sous le regard de Dubois._

Voilà, c'était Fred. Taquin, toujours le mot pour rire, et une habitude pour énerver tout le monde.

Les pensées d'Angelina dérivèrent alors à la dernière fois que Fred et Georges faisaient un coup dans Poudlard.

_« Au revoir Poudlard. Chers élèves, faites en baver à la vieille chouette ! »_

_Et ils étaient partis. Sur leurs balais, dans un concert d'explosion. _

Voilà, c'était Fred. Défiant l'autorité, mais toujours prêt à faire rire. Toujours prêt à aider les autres.

Pendant leur relation, Angelina avait découvert un nouveau Fred. Il était autre chose que le petit rigolo pour lequel il se faisait passer. Il était attaché à sa famille, et même si un de ses passe-temps préférés était de faire tourner folle sa mère, il l'aimait. C'était un garçon plein de doutes, qui ne croyait pas en lui-même. Il avait toujours cru être indissociable de son jumeau, ne pas exister quand il n'était pas là. Angelina avait tenté de combler ses failles, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Angelina souriait. Nostalgique, mais heureuse. Malgré que Fred n'était plus là, elle savait qu'il avait vécu sa vie à fond, et qu'elle le retrouverait après.

Angelina souriait. La perte de son ami était douloureuse, mais elle savait que Fred n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

Angelina souriait. Le souvenir de Fred continuerait à la hanter longtemps, mais elle savait qu'elle y repenserait toujours avec ce petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Angelina souriait.


End file.
